


the power of hugs

by icarusinflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is a hug-god okay, Hunk just wants to hug, M/M, Pre-Slash, no one can tell me otherwise, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Hunk has always loved to hug. When he was little his moms used to always wrap him up in their arms and squeeze him until he’s squeal. As he got older he used to return the favour – wrapping them up in big bear hugs that lasted forever. It was his favourite part of family gatherings as he got older. His cousins – both the blood or love cousins – used to delight in Hunk hugs. They’d all line up for the opportunity to hug Hunk, joking that it was the best part of the gathering.The urge to hug was always present for Hunk.





	the power of hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Heith Secret Santa for Tiara.
> 
> One of your prompts was cuddling and I took that and ran with it! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta's - all errors are my own!

 

Hunk has always loved to hug. When he was little his moms used to always wrap him up in their arms and squeeze him until he’s squeal. As he got older he used to return the favour – wrapping them up in big bear hugs that lasted  _ forever _ . It was his favourite part of family gatherings as he got older. His cousins – both the blood or love cousins – used to delight in Hunk hugs. They’d all line up for the opportunity to hug Hunk, joking that it was the best part of the gathering – they were joking Hunk was sure, but he loved it. Hunk differed his hugs for everyone, he learnt earlier on that not everyone loved the tight squeeze of the bear hugs his mothers used to have with him – but what he always kept was the firmness of the hug and the length of the hug. Hugs were to be embraced and savoured in his opinion.

When he left his family behind to attend the Garrison, it was one of the things he missed most. He used to hug all the time at home; the casual touches of his family were something that he had taken for granted when they were always available to him. It was something he’d bonded over with Lance – he’d pulled him into a hug on impulse the first time they’d been assigned together at orientation – before he’d started to grow out of the habit. Lance has stepped up to him like one of his cousins, stepping up into his space bubble in a way that the other cadets always avoided and Hunk had just acted on muscle memory – enveloping Lance in his arms. As soon as he’d done it he’d frozen up – his brain coming back to him that  _ this was not what you do here _ but then Lance had relaxed into the hug, arms coming round him and  _ holding on. _ It was everything Hunk had been missing and he’d held on even longer than usual – embracing the feeling. It was only when he heard a noise from ones of their fellow cadets that he was reminded that he was in a public space and that it wasn’t the done thing here. They’d both pulled away, Lance blushing and with a sheepish look on his face, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the ground.

“Thanks, dude,” he’d said, “you’re a really good hugger, and I uh – I needed that.”

After that, they’d both got their fill of hugs and touches with each other. Studying while lying down on Hunks bed, watching TV while cuddled on the couch – Lance tucked under Hunks arm. It brought them a sense of normalcy to a new and challenging surrounding. For a while, Lance’s hugs were the only hugs Hunk was able to get – and while they were enough – he still wanted more.

The urge to hug was always present for Hunk.

* * *

 

When they were dumped in space sometimes things were scary. It’s terrifying in space – if the Garrison had been scary then space is far more so. It’s debilitating in a way – it’s just too big – too much and he doesn’t have the time to worry, to freak out when he can’t even take the time to breath and actually think about what is happening.

He hugs Lance on the way to their assigned rooms, both of them holding on for much longer than usual. 

It’s on their second day when it happens. Hunk slips onto the couch between Lance and Keith – and emboldened by the adrenaline or the exhilaration or  _ something _ – he wraps his arms around both of them and pulls them into him. Lance goes with it – familiar with the movement from the many times they've done it before, but Keith tenses beneath his arms. Hunk wishes he wasn’t familiar with that feeling – of that reaction from his hold. Keith doesn’t pull away though – Hunk releases his grip a little, let’s them both ease away from his body – but then when Hunk had been expecting Keith to pull away he’d surprised him by finally relaxing into it. Keith leans in – just for a moment – and then he was pulling away again as Hunk had expected him to do in the first place.

Keith makes a comment about the G’s messing with his head and Hunk agrees with it easily. It could be that, it could be anything really and if Keith wants to think Hunk only hugged him because of that Hunk will let him think that.

It’s only later when he’s in bed – having given Lance another hug when they’d parted at Hunks door – that he wonders about Keith’s flinch when he hugged him.

It makes him wonder if that’s Keith’s usual reaction to hugs. He wonders just how much touch Keith’s had – Keith’s been in the desert for close to a year – he couldn’t have had much human interaction during that time at least. Hunk remembers him from before that too – impossible to ignore when Lance had always squawked and glared indignantly in Keith’s direction. He remembers the glares Keith had given people when they’d slapped a hand against his shoulder – the passed over high fives and fist bumps. 

In fact, the only one who he remembered Keith letting touch him without objection was Shiro. Shiro, who had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Shiro, who had directed Keith out of the cafeteria with a hand on Keith’s arm. Shiro, who had ruffled his hair and hugged him.

Hunk doesn’t know what it means – it seemed like Keith had both wanted the hug – but had also been afraid of the touch. 

It feels a little obsessive – to be lying in his bed thinking about hugging Keith. Hunk justifies it as just trying to broaden his possible hugs. If he can hug Lance  _ and  _ Keith that’s double his usual hugees.

That’s totally all it is.

* * *

 

His best friend has just been placed in a healing pod and Keith’s – whatever Shiro is to him – is looking hurt enough that he possibly should – even though he had solidly declined the offer. When the Princess made that point though Shiro had claimed he was fine, and Keith had backed Shiro up in it. Hunk doesn’t miss the concerned look he sends Shiro’s way even as he says the words.

Shiro walks out of the medical bay without another word, and Hunk doesn't miss the way Keith stares after him, still watching the door Shiro had left through, even after it slid shut.

Keith’s so focused on the door that he doesn’t even look at Hunk when he sidles up alongside him. Hunk doesn’t hesitate before wrapping his arm around Keith’s, hanging on when Keith flinches at the touch. It takes a moment, but then Keith relaxes into him, leaning his head sideways to rest on Hunk. Hunk feels a flush of warmth and happiness at that – Keith relaxing against him is a good thing.

“They’ll be okay dude,” Hunk tells him.

Keith nods his head in response, and Hunk sees the movement, feels Keith’s head moving against his chest.

“Yeah,” Keith says softly, “I know. Thanks, Hunk.” 

Hunks squeezes his arm around Keith, pulling the hug in a little closer, and holding on for a little while longer.

He hopes Keith gets the same comfort from it as he does himself.

* * *

 

They beat the Robeast. They beat the Robeast and save the Balmeran’s. They beat the Robeast, saved the Balmeran’s and Allura healed the Balmera itself.

Hunk thinks it’s reasonable to be a little excited about that. It’s a pretty damn successful day. He’s so excited he drops to his knees to pat and rub the Balmera – like he would a house pet. The Balmera did good – doing just as much as Voltron did to save itself – it certainly deserves the praise.

It’s not until Keith asks, “What are you doing?” That Hunk even considers that his actions might be construed as strange. When he looks up Keith is looking at him with a puzzled look on his face – as are the rest of the Paladins.

But it’s too late to go back, and he doesn’t regret his actions. “It loves my scratches.” He explains, even if he doesn’t actually know it’s true. He’s going on a gut feeling here.

When Keith rolls his eyes, arms still crossed over his chest Hunk gives the Balmera one more pat before jumping up and leaping at Keith, grabbing an arm and pulling him in towards Hunk’s chest. Hunk ruffles his hair, feeling the sweat and dampness underneath his hand. It’s not big deal to him though – the fights are hard work, Hunk’s sweaty himself so he’s not going to judge.

“Were you jealous?” Hunk asks, his tone teasing.

“No,” Keith refutes, making a feeble attempt to get away. Hunk thinks it’s more for show than to actually get away. If Keith really wanted to get away he’d be gone – and Hunk would probably be back on the ground.

“It’s okay to be jealous. My scratches are almost as good as my hugs. But there’s plenty of both to go round.”

He pulls Keith in once more giving him another tight hug

“There’s always hugs to go round dude.”

* * *

 

“Pidge I need an extract!” Keith yells, and there’s something in his voice – a panic that for all the time, all the battles they’ve fought, everything they’ve been through so far – Hunk has never heard before.

Pidge must hear it too because she doesn’t hesitate to jump into action, abandoning the droid and their station to make for Green, Lance and Hunk following close behind her. Pidge goes straight to the controls, taking Green to Keith’s location, while Hunk waits at the lions entrance. When her jaw opens for a second Hunk can’t see anything - and there’s a moment of panic when he thinks it’s too late, whatever was chasing Keith got him.

Then there’s a flash of red, and he see’s Keith dashing towards them. Hunk slams the button to close Green’s jaw the second Keith’s feet hit and if the shifting ramp throws his balance at all he doesn’t let it show, closing the final distance in just a few steps, before collapsing to the floor, rolling from his knees to his back.

Hunk rushes over, dropping to his knees beside Keith. He notices the damage to Keith’s suit – the sleeve and glove have been burnt away. 

Hunk grabs Keith’s hand, pulling it up to inspect, ignoring the yelp of objection Keith makes when Hunk pulls his hand. He’s expecting burns, bad ones at that from the damage to the suit – after all the suits are designed to take quite the beating. But when he inspects Keith’s hand there are no burns, no marks at all.

“What happened?” He asks, still worried – even if Keith appears unharmed.

“I took a hit,” Keith says, yanking his hand back. Hunk lets it go without a fight; Keith’s unhurt, there’s no reason for Hunk to keep holding his hand. Despite this, the loss of Keith’s hand still sends a pang of loss through Hunk. “I’m fine, it didn’t even hurt.”

Hunk doesn’t believe that, not in the least, but he lets it go – he knows better than to go into an unwinnable battle. Instead, he wraps his arms around Keith pulling him in tight to his chest.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he speaks into Keith’s hair, “we were worried about you.”

Hunks getting pretty used to the process of these hugs, and this time he’s expecting the way Keith relaxes into the hug. What he’s definitely not expecting is for Keith’s arms to wrap around Hunk, one hand coming to a rest on his hip, the other at his back. It fills Hunk with a warmth, flooding through his whole body, and he gives Keith another hug - tries to put every ounce of concern, and care into the hug.

“Thanks,” Keith whispers into his shoulder and Hunk? Hunk just holds on tight.

* * *

 

Getting mind-swished and attacking your best friend sucks pretty bad. But when he sees the condition that Keith and Shiro are in, on the whole, he thinks they were pretty lucky.

It sure beats getting blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant space lizards.

Or watching your best friend go through that.

This time there was no debate about whether or not Shiro would be going in the healing pod. Shiro was leaning all his weight on Keith, and Hunk stepped forward, taking some of the weight on his other side, careful not to bump his glowing wound as Coran ran ahead to the medical bay, and Allura walked with them, explaining in a very controlled and calm voice what would need to be done to treat the wound. Shiro agreed or at least didn’t disagree – even if it was obvious to everyone that his distress was only increasing the closer they moved to the medical bay and the healing pods. 

Even as they moved Shiro into the healing pod Keith kept a hold of Shiro, pressing his hand into Shiro’s shoulder until the moment they closed the healing pod. When it slipped shut Shiro’s eyes locked on Keith’s until there was a puff of air – so forceful it ruffled Shiro’s hair and he closed his eyes, and the pod activated, entering Shiro into the stasis.

Everyone’s tired – they all got flung across the universe, it’s not unreasonable that they’re exhausted from that. One by one they head out of the room, Pidge yawns, before saying her goodnights to them, and Lance takes the moment to make his escape, clapping his hand on Hunk’s shoulder as he goes. Coran shuffles Allura out soon after. Then it’s just Shiro in the pod, Keith watching over Shiro, and Hunk watching Keith.

When Hunk yawns he knows it’s time for him to make a move too. Keith hasn’t moved, still standing right in front of the healing pod, less than an arms length away – close enough to extend his hand and touch if he wanted. He wouldn’t be surprised if Keith stays all night. Shiro’s very own guardian angel keeping watch over him. He can’t blame Keith either – after all, they’ve been through, he deserves the peace of mind that will bring him.

He also deserves a good night's sleep.

Hunk approaches Keith slowly, before placing a hand on his shoulder, gripping tight for a moment. 

“Get yourself some rest okay,” Hunk tells him.

He thinks Keith is planning to ignore him, but then when Hunk starts to move, hand still on his shoulder when Keith’s voice interrupts him.

“Hunk.”

The sound of his name stops his progress – stilling him where he stands until Keith continues, “can I have a hug?”

“Of course.” The words are barely out of his mouth before Keith turns and wraps his arms around Hunk, pulling him in tight.

Keith’s face is buried against his shoulder again, his breath warm against Hunks skin. His arms don’t reach all the way round Hunk but what they lack in reach they make up for in strength, squeezing tight. Hunk returns the favour, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders and pressing their bodies close together. It’s unlike any of the other hugs Hunk has shared with Keith, this is Keith  _ actually  _ hugging. Hunk loves it.

He’s not sure how long they stand there – time has definitely passed, he just isn’t sure how much. He hears the deep inhale of breath, then feels the yawn against his skin, more than he can even hear it.

Keith pulls away slowly, unwrapping his arms and Hunk lets his own arms fall as well, releasing Keith from his hold. When Keith pulls away he’s looking at Hunk but not, eyes looking straight ahead, locked on a spot somewhere near Hunk’s collarbone.

“Thanks,” he says quietly.

Then before Hunk can say anything in response, Keith darts forward placing a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

Keith’s gone before Hunk’s brain even realises what just happened, and when Hunk spins around the door to the hallway is still open, but there’s no sign of Keith.

Trust Keith to kiss and dash.

Hunk lifts his fingers up to his face, feeling the spot where Keith had brushed his lips. There’s just a hint of moisture, but it’s enough to solidify that it was real – that it happened.

Hunk’s fingers are still pressed against his face, and he can feel his own cheeks pulling with the smile that comes. 

Keith kissed him. 

He takes a moment just to savour it.

_ Keith kissed him.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candybarrnerd)  
> \


End file.
